A wedding day to remember
by Superaz99
Summary: A mysterious girl arrives with no memory of who she is on the day of William Murdoch and Julia Ogden's wedding. A Murdoch Mysteries one act.


A wedding day to remember

Characters:

Jude

Detective William Murdoch

Dr. Julia Ogden

George Crabtree

 _(Jude a girl about 16 with dark brown hair walks through the Ontario Science Centre and into an unmarked door where she comes across a path surrounded by a blue spiral. The room spins and the lights turn off. She walks out of the room and looks around to see 1902 Toronto.)_

 **Jude:** _(She looks around confused)_ What? where am I? what is this? I think…I think I've seen pictures of this, this looks like an old Toronto, early 1900's maybe? but that's impossible, time travel isn't real. How did I get here? Where's the museum?

 _(She notices a police station nearby and heads in. Inside she is greeted by a constable)_

 **George Crabtree:** _(Shocked at what she is wearing)_ Welcome to station house number 4 how may I help you?

 **Jude:** Uh…well…I guess I need help… yes yes I need help _(She takes a long breath)_ I'm not from here-

 **George Crabtree:** Well there is a hotel a few blocks west of here, there might also be some boarding houses available down there _(he points east down the road full of houses)_

 **Jude:** Uh no not like that… I'm not from this...uh…time.

 **George Crabtree:** Well you know none of us are from this time we were all born at a different time

 **Jude:** _(flustered)_ No…not like that… I'm from the…the future… the year 3002 actually.

 **George Crabtree:** Ah I see I've heard of people like you, they call it method I believe you must be a method writer, you know I'm a writer too. My book is cal-

 **Jude:** No not like that I'm not a writer and I don't care about your book I just want to go home _(She starts slightly crying)_ please just help me get home.

 **George Crabtree:** _(skeptical)_ Alright well why don't I set you up with our detective and you can explain your situation to him and he will do his best to get you home _(whispers to jude)_ but Miss you must be honest with him about where you're from _(yells out behind him)_ Detective Murdoch I have something for you

 **William Murdoch:** _(William Murdoch walks up to the two)_ What have you George?

 **George Crabtree:** Well this young lady says she's from the future, the year 3002 to be precise.

 **William Murdoch:** Alright why don't you follow me to my office, Miss-

 **Jude:** My name is Jude, Jude Murdoch

 **William Murdoch:** Well Miss Murdoch why don't you follow me and _you_ can tell me about the future _(aside to George)_ and George call at the asylum.

 _(George nods and heads to the telephone to call while Detective Murdoch and Jude head to his office. Once there they begin talking, Detective Murdoch leaves the room when arrives)_

 **William Murdoch:** Julia, would you be able to speak to this young lady, she claims to be from the future

 **Julia Ogden:** And you don't believe her?

 **William Murdoch:** Well Julia look at the science there is no proof that science can ever get there.

 **Julia Ogden:** Well William I'll speak to her but look at all the things you've invented and tell me it's not possible in the future

 **William Murdoch:** And Julia do you remember what happen last time somebody claimed to have a time machine, it was all a hoax and waste of time. I should warn you she is a little different.

 **Julia Ogden:** How do you say William?

 **William Murdoch:** Well her way of speaking is quite different

 **Julia Ogden:** She might me American?

 **William Murdoch:** she's wearing trousers and her shirt exposes her shoulders

 **Julia Ogden:** Well maybe she is from the future and that is the style in that year _(She giggles quietl)_ it would be quite exciting.

 _(Julia walks in and William follows her and they begin questioning the girl,they leave afterwards)_

 **William Murdoch:** Well what do you think?

 **Julia Ogden:** She does seem very convince of her story, even more than one with a delusion of being from a different time. What I do find strange is that she claims to have the same last name as you; it is not a very common surname.

 _(A couple of hours pass and William and Julia leave from their wedding. Before George leaves he notices Jude is still there)_

 **George Crabtree:** Miss Murdoch? Do you need any more help?

 **Jude:** Ugh…well I don't really know what to do, I need to get back

 **George Crabtree:** Well I'm about to leave for the detective's wedding, why don't you assist and the detective will help you figure it out after, he's a very smart man you know, a man of science.

 _They exit_

Scene 2

 _(The scene opens with Jude sitting at a table alone at a wedding reception. Julia approaches)_

 **Julia Ogden:** May I sit?

 **Jude:** Of course it's your wedding

 _(She sits down beside Jude)_

 **Jude:** You think I'm crazy right? Everybody here does, I should get used to it because I'm never getting home

 **Julia Ogden:** I don't, William might not believe you but I do, it could happen one day, time travel I mean. However that's not why I'm here, William...detective Murdoch thinks he's found a way to get you home. Follow me.

 _(They walk over to Detective Murdoch standing outside the tent in a field with George Crabtree)_

 **William Murdoch:** Welcome Miss Murdoch _(he nods at her and looks at Julia)_ Julia _(He nods at her)_ George has just return from doing an errand for me at the station house and while there he's found this outside _(shows them a digital watch)_ it appears to be some sort of advanced pocket watch

 **Jude:** It's a watch…a wrist watch…a digital one

 **William Murdoch:** Yes well my thought is that it came with you and with moving the nobs right here _(he points to the button on the sides)_ you could theoretically return home

 **Jude:** Well let's give it a shot!

 **William Murdoch:** I believe shooting it would have contrary effects to what we are attempting to do, as well as of us are carrying firearms.

 **Jude:** It's an expression _(She begins playing with the nobs and changing the numbers for 07/02/3002 but before finishing Julia interupts her)_

 **Julia Ogden:** Wait before you leav _(She hugs Jude)_ now, now you can go

 **William Murdoch:** In case you really are my ancestor _(He hands her a small necklace with a little silver cross at the end)_ to remember our encounter

 **Jude:** Thank you both of you _(she turns to look at George)_ all of you

 _(Jude hugs Julia and William, Julia hugs back and after a few moments of hesitation he hugs back as well)_

 _(She finishes adjusting the numbers and crosses her fingers as the watch begins shaking, a blue light surrounds her and all the lights go dark)_

Scene 3

 _(The scene opens with Jude alone lying on the floor of her bedroom, slowly waking up)_

 **Jude:** _(confused)_ What, where am I? _(She looks around)_ I'm home, did it work…did detective Murdoch's invention actually work? Or was it all a dream?

 _(She reaches in her pockets and removes a necklace with a small silver cross at the end, remembering a previous thought she rushes out to her attic and finds an old family album. She sits down and looks for a certain page)_

 **Jude:** There it is, I knew it, they are real ( _She's looking at a page with the two people she met only hours prior.)_ William and Julia Murdoch… my great-great-great-great-grandparents.

 _The lights fade to black with Jude smiling at the book_


End file.
